The Protector of Purgatory
by CaptainElf
Summary: Based on a fan theory. There is someone new in the cul-de-sac, which is strange in itself, and she has a job to do. The teens have been in purgatory for too long, and it's time to get them out.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Recently I became obsessed with fan theories, and the one about Ed, Edd and Eddy was my favourite. So this came out – a few chapters have already been written, so an update every two weeks or so seems in check. In case you're interested in the theory, Google it, but it will be explained in this fic too. I don't own this cartoon. I'm also changing the ages, the kids are now teenagers – just go with it.**

 **The Protector of Purgatory**

 **Prologue**

She was new, which was admittedly strange in itself; the cul-de-sac hadn't gotten anyone new in, well, forever. It could be seen as almost a thousand human years, but she wasn't sure, she had no real concept of time.

There wasn't anything strange about her, at first that is. She had a mass of brown hair that never stayed the way she wanted it to, her eyes were an admittedly lovely shade of green, the green was always alert and nothing could surprise her, but she was a bit… plain. She dressed in faded jeans and oversized jerseys or coats, hiding something, though at first they weren't sure what.

Even if she was plain, she, for some reason, fascinated everyone in the street, not just the boys either. They didn't stare at her with love-struck eyes, the way the boys looked at Nazz, but they did stare at her, hoping she wouldn't realise it, but she already had. Her eyes and ears were always ready, her body always tense, her posture rigid and proud.

The teenagers drew her into the games and overall silliness, trying to draw her out of her shy shell, and she even participated in a few of Eddy's scams, but they felt too bad for scamming her, so they never asked her for money anymore.

Three weeks, or that was what they thought – that's how long she had been there; and everyone felt conflicted about liking her. They didn't know if they liked her or not, they didn't understand their emotions.

She was fun to talk to: she could make them laugh and she was easy to open up to, but there was this pity in her, a pity they felt everytime she looked at them, that gave them shivers. Yet she was inexplicably trusted. The kids didn't understand why this girl, so ordinary looking, was so needed by them. Three weeks and she was possibly one of the pillars of their small community. The Kanker sisters excluded.

She was walking along the street – the street was wet and her boots slapped against the water and sprayed up, her white jersey sleeves hanging over her hands with only her fingertips showing, when she heard it.

 _Whispers._

Not just any old whispers, no: the whispers of the damned. She looked around into an alley, and straight at them. She covered her brow with a frown, as though she was wondering what was there, even if she already knew.

She wondered if they knew what she was and why she was there, because if they did it would make her task profoundly easier.

She wasn't allowed to take action until they did; further her duty was to act as guardian and advisor.

That was why she got the name Skyler, because she was a protector. She also had to try and establish a routine of night before she was found, because these humans needed rest. She couldn't exactly use her powers until she was found out; it was so she could finish the damned once and for all.

The guardian wanted to return to her Creator, she wanted to return to the heavens and to be free from her damnation.

 _One day, as she was taking an old man by the hand to lead him to a safer spot, the man suddenly stood tall and tapped her hand._

" _Fallen one." He said, his voice deeper and filled with so much love that she grew warm. She fell to the ground, her one fist meeting the stone, her head bowed down._

" _My lord." She whispered._

" _I have seen what you have done and you have done well." He said. Skye didn't know what to say or do, so she just stared at the grey stones beneath her._

" _I have decided upon a task for you, fallen one," The old man said, "If you succeed, I will grant you re-entrance to My kingdom."_

" _Anything." She promised. When it came to her Creator, nothing was too much._

" _There is one place where children have been captured for a very long time. Their souls are tired and weary – they are close to giving in, and none of them are meant for damnation." The old man said, talking in their Creator's voice. "I don't want that to happen. You will free them. If you fail, you will receive damnation yourself."_

" _Yes, my Lord." This was a chance she had been praying for… for a long time. She knew the Creator could save them Himself, but He was giving her a chance._

" _I will grant you some of the powers you once had," He said, touching her head, "Once you succeed… you and I shall talk."_

 _Once she succeeded. Those words brought a smile to her face._

 _She had seven rules. Seven – because it was a divine number._

 _Rule one – she wasn't allowed to tell anyone what she was or what her task was._

 _Rule two – she wasn't allowed to tell them why they were here and where they were._

 _Rule three – she had to cover her holiness and hide her powers (she hadn't received all of the powers she once had, but she didn't deserve them)._

 _Rule four – she had to hide herself from the demons._

 _Rule five – she had to find the one that already knew._

 _Rule six – she had to instil night before the battle began._

 _And, finally, rule seven – to be ready for anything._

Back in her present, one of the girls took a step forward.

"You're the new girl," One of the voices said as two remaining figures stepped forward, her shoe slapping the rain puddle loudly, "Well, let's explain this real quick: we own this town, and no pretty little face is gonna stop us." It was the leader, the one with the red perm and presumably no eyes.

Skyler's eyes flicked to the other two, she knew their names were Marie and May, and also that May was the most reluctant of the trio, and she also knew what they were.

She looked at the redhead, pursing her lips, "You don't own anything, Miss Lee, except your own demise." She smiled sweetly before continuing on her path, not caring if the Kanker attacked her from behind. She wanted the girl to attack her, to rip off her disguise and expose her… She couldn't truly be hurt anyways. It was a loophole: she couldn't expose herself to them, but nothing was said about exposing themselves to her.

No such luck, though. Skyler sighed, before heading to the new house that had just popped up out of nowhere. She opened the door slowly, knowing that night would never come, because this was part of living in the cul-de-sac.

It meant living in an eternal day that seemed like many days to the inhabitants, but that was because their minds were warped and their memories stolen.

Skyler couldn't hate, it wasn't in her, but she could dislike something and she would fight against it. She would have to install night, as it were, as though it was a program on a computer network. She also had to do so with only one person knowing – the time to be revealed wasn't upon her yet, even though her hands itched for it, but she had to be exposed first.

She sank down on the sofa in the house. It would be her net of safety for the following years, which might turn into centuries and even millennia, but, again, she had no concept of time or age, just of day and night, light and dark.

The Kanker sisters were demons – half-breeds of humans and angels. The fallen angels of old, her brethren, had come to earth and fornicated with the humans, which resulted in the birth of the half-breed angels. These half-breeds were giant and selfish beings. They destroyed many lives, and they were all wiped from life by a massive flood.

But therein lies the rub: they are only half-ethereal, therefore they don't belong in heaven, and they have no place on earth now that they are dead, thus they lingered in the spiritual realm, which the cul-de-sac was a part of.

The Creator had given her this assignment to earn her way back into the Eternal Life, after her sins. And sins for angels were worse than for humans – sometimes you weren't given another chance.

She had no need for rest and she had no need for sustenance; she had one need: freedom. Because this was war, no, this was worse than war, this was purgatory.

 **A/N: I chose the name Skyler because it means "Protector", and yes, I am obsessed with the name Skye, no use in denying that.**


	2. Chapter 1: Angels Fall

**Chapter 1: Angels fall**

 _Edd was enthusiastic. His parents had just left for work after rousing him and giving him a healthy breakfast of full bran flakes, neatly sliced apple pieces and skimmed milk that they warmed for him on the economically sound gas stove they bought the year prior._

 _His parents were very conscious of what they spent and on what, but, for some reason, they indulged their only son's science mania. He assumed it was because they worked all day and didn't really have time for him._

 _It was summer, so he was home alone, and he wanted to do an exciting experiment in his laboratory later, but first he had to do the array of chores his parents left for him. He rinsed his breakfast bowl and quickly dried it, putting it back in the cupboard, wincing when the two bowls scraped against one another._

 _He went about the chores, taking off the sticky notes every time he finished a chore. He hummed it to himself, a ditty he once heard at a school outing. He didn't recognise the language, but he did gather that it was a form of German or Netherlands, maybe a dialect?_

 _Anyways, it was more like a lullaby, and, as most lullabies, it was rather gruesome. Just look at rock-a-by-baby – the baby dies in the end. Roughly translated it spoke of a mother wringing her baby's neck, throwing it in a gully and, to add insult to injury, stepping on its head to ensure that it was, indeed, deceased._

 _Once he was done, he made a final sweep of the house to check for sticky notes. Finding none, he moved on to the garage, which was his impromptu laboratory (his room was too small). It was right next to the kitchen too, so the young boy could make himself a snack if he got a tad peckish._

 _He got into his lab coat and pulled on elastic gloves, ensuring his surgical mask was in place. He found the matches he kept in the top drawer of the cabinet and walked over to his Bunsen burner._

 _He struck a match... and white light exploded._

Edd heaved up, his entire body sweating. It had been a dream, he sighed in relief, wiping his brow.

He hated perspiring, it gave him an odd odour and it meant that he had to shower mid-day. It threw off his schedule entirely. He would never bathe again: it meant sitting in your own filthy _filthy_ dirt particles and, in Edd's opinion, didn't get you clean at all.

He glanced at his watch, it was two o' clock. He'd been slumbering for an hour. The latest swindle Eddy had pulled had shattered him, and he had simply fled home and fell onto his bed. He stripped his bed, throwing his linen in the hamper in the lavatory, deciding that he would do the washing later.

He wondered when the last time was he actually had had a dream. He glowered; he couldn't remember nights either. He just remembered the days, the eternal time spent with his friends, returning home at night… only for it to be morning. He was a rather intelligent young man, and he knew that intelligent beings were prone to depression, Alzheimer's, Dementia and suicide later in life, but he was _young_ and his memory couldn't be _that_ out of bounds.

He looked outside, it was light. He hadn't seen the moon in a long time, and he wished for it suddenly, he liked the moon. It was like a giant mirror, and mirrors had always fascinated him; he had done extensive reading on how lighting works in order to understand how mirrors work. He also found out why the sky was blue, why clouds were white or dark grey and why the sky was red when the sun set. Everything had to do with light refraction, breaking, spreading and reflecting.

He hadn't seen a sunset in a long while, he realised, and he liked to watch it. The colour was beautiful, unlike blood, which was a horrible colour.

He wanted to see a sunset. He wanted to analyse the colour, he wanted to see how dirty the atmosphere was and he wanted to yell at oil companies who were ruining their world. It was quite silly, he knew that, but he wanted that bit of his life back, he hadn't done that in, well, forever.

He frowned again, when was the last time he had seen his parents? He had assumed that they had left early, but they had _always_ made him breakfast and warmed his milk. They felt guilty for working too much, so they always wanted to do that for him.

He decided to go for a jog. He couldn't run really fast, but he did like being in shape. He knew his body type wouldn't get muscles unless he joined sporting team, which was massively unlikely, or he joined a gym, which wasn't likely either. It was mid-day, he realised, and no doubt they would laugh at him, but he didn't really care at that moment.

He changed into his tracksuit, stretched his limbs and sped away. He rounded the corner, and slammed into the new resident.

He put his hands up to shield his face, but grabbed her oversized jacket in the process.

Edd fell to the ground, ripping her jacket off as he tried to keep his balance. She must've jumped out of the way, because the jacket came off rather easily, as if she slid her arms out of the coat. He looked up at her, and his eyes grew as wide as football pools.

"You have… you have wings!" He cried out. The new girl, the one he thought was rather pretty, had wings. A pair of pearly white wings extended from her back, she probably kept them tucked in close to her body with her several oversized jerseys and coats. He continued to stare at her. Now that her wings were showing, he thought she looked even prettier.

. . .

 **A/N: Please review?**


End file.
